taxi_simulator_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Guestium
Source of Guestium Guestium came to be when ROBLOX introduced Guests, and created Guest Land as their home. Everything Guest Land is made out of is Guestium. The Ground of Guest land, as you would see is Uncharged Guestium, also known as Dark Guestium. Dark Guestium(Uncharged Guestium) As mentioned before, Dark Guestium is just Uncharged Guestium, the very ground of Guest Land. It is seen as a Pitch Black color. Dark Guestium is durable, and almost indestructible if used as armor, this can be seen as Guest 9015 has been seen using it for the Guestium Death Machine 2.0 in Boss Mania. Uncharged Guestium is impervious to attacks that are Energy related, because instead of damaging Uncharged Guestium, it would be absorbed like a Battery. Since Dark Guestium is just as common placed like the ground, there's no actual need to store it anywhere. Uncharged Guestium is usually mined in large scale operations at Designated Sites, of which most are used to power Guest Land. Mining equipment for Dark Guestium involves Flash Charging to cut through the Material, but such technique requires the usage of Materials that wouldn't be weakened outside of Guest Land, otherwise before it was gathered by chipping it away or using Chunks separated from the ground. if the Guests needed a small piece for any reason, they could chip off a small part from the side of the road or their backyard. Dark Guestium also easily receives power, be it from walking on it or getting it from light like the Sun, although small and would only dimly glow, even if done so busily inside a packed city. Charged Guestium Charged Guestium, is the next state of Dark Guestium. Its' purpose is mostly found as Batteries and other sources of power for Guest Land, as such there's a need to harvest it in great amounts. Charged Guestium is the other component to the GDM2.0 seen in Boss Mania, being its' Power Source. As Dark Guestium would make Indestructible Armor, Charged Guestium also makes Weapons of Mass Destruction. Charged Guestium can be seen being used for weapons like the Guestium Pulser, that acts like a 360° Flame Circle of Destruction. Discharging rapidly can cause anything nearby to burn with destructive energy, that can be dire for any allies of the Pulser itself. Safety Measures and the like are very expensive, so its' usage is limited and used for emergencies. Storing Charged Guestium is simple, but must be protected to a certain point, as it is more fragile than the Uncharged state. It is then distributed and sold to Guests for powering their houses and equipment. Charged Guestium can be easily made by exposing Uncharged Chunks or any shape and size to Pure Guestium as it is seen in Neon Blue color when fully charged. Pure Guestium With a powerful Neon Purple color, Pure Guestium is the Main Power Source for Guest Land, it does not require external charge, as it provides that for itself. However Pure Guestium was created when the incompatibility of many Roblox Versions were connected, making Pure Guestium the most limited and rarest for of Guestium in all of Guest Land. Pure Guestium, located in the Core of Guest Land, is used to charged massive amounts of gathered Dark Guestium to distribute to the populace. Although it charges many Dark Guestium pieces a day, it's still required to be heavily monitored, to avoid being stolen by any malicious individuals. Pure Guestium is not a state of Guestium that any person can just make or take, as an integral Power Source of Guest Land, if it is ever removed from its' place and the task of charging massive amounts of Dark Guestium ends, it would lead to total Blackout throughout all of Guest Land. Pure Guestium, according to legend was formed at the very center of Guest Land, where the only co-ordinates to point it out would be 0,0,0. At one point, Guest 9015 stolen although a small amount of Pure Guestium. This didn't disrupt too much of the Power Cycle other Guests have worked hard to maintain but that would be just enough for Guest 9015 in given time. Observed Uses of Guestium Here is a list of Guestium being used within games made by David83335. Boss Mania Guestium Death Machine 2.0: A Tank clad in Dark Guestium, nearly indestructible armor followed by fully weaponized Charged Guestium. Guestium Turrets: Found in the higher rounds, the stands and most of the chassis of these Turrets are made of Dark Guestium mixed with Charged Guestium, while there are others that utilize bits of Pure Guestium. Rocket Pod: At the final Weapon Level, the Rocket Pod would use 100% Charged Guestium Rockets. Guest 9015's Guestium Rocket: Should you fail any of the Bosses, a cutscene will play showing Guest 9015 riding a huge Rocket made of Dark Guestium, powered with Charged Guestium that then destroys Roblox. Brick Cars Guest Car: Made with Dark and Charged Guestium. Taxi Simulator 1 MCWT: Powered by Charged Guestium with a Dark Guestium Chassis. Upgraded MCWT: A chassis of Dark Guestium powered with Pure Guestium. This also includes Charged Guestium Boosters, powered by Charged Guestium with Dark Guestium Casing. Guest 9015: Infusing his own hands with Pure and Charged Guestium, usually used to launch Fireballs and Lasers at other people. Although it is known that there are more abilities with this infusion, they are yet to be seen. Guestium Wheels: Infused with Charged Guestium, any car with these wheels will be able to float like the IPS Taxi. Guest 9015's Jet Car: Powered by Charged Guestium and large bulky wings made with Dark Guestium. Taxi Simulator 2 Standard Engine: At the final upgrade, the Standard Engine turns into a Guestium Engine, with two medium-large sized blocks of Charged Guestium to power the Engine.